Your Destiny
by Sends
Summary: LAST CHAPTER. Kurapika, seorang putri yang tomboy dan pemberani. Suatu ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang bernama Kuroro yang membuatnya kesal dan dengan tidak sengaja ia membuat perjanjian kecil dengan pemuda itu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Your Destiny

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s)

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Protes putri itu kepada pelayan-pelayannya. Ia menatap tajam para pelayan yang memegang gaun panjang berwarna pink dan berbagai aksesoris feminim lainnya.

"Tapi nona, ayah anda pasti akan sangat marah kalau anda tidak memakai gaun ini. Tidak mungkin ayah anda akan membiarkan anda menghadiri pesta dengan pakaian seperti itu," Kata seorang pelayan membujuk sang putri. Sayang, sang putri memang tidak bisa di paksa. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan menghentak-hentakkannya keras dan meninggalkan para pelayannya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju ke ruangan ayahnya. Beberapa pengawal dan pelayan menatap sang putri dengan tatapan aneh. Sang putri sama sekali tidak menggubris para bawahannya itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke ruang ayahnya. Para pengawal membukakan pintu besar yang berhiaskan ornamen-ornamen mewah di atasnya. Sang putri lalu masuk dengan wajah sebal.

"Ayah," Panggilnya.

Sang raja dan juga ayahnya lalu tersenyum kepada putri semata wayangnya tersebut. Ia lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya hendak mendengar keluh kesah putrinya seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa, Kurapika?" Tanya sang raja.

"Aku tidak sudi menggunakan gaun berwarna aneh itu. Tolong hentikan semua ini ayah. Jangan pernah memaksaku untuk menggunakan apapun yang tampak menjijikkan itu," Kata Kurapika dengan kesal. Ia menatap ayahnya sebentar. Ia melihat ayahnya tampak berpikir sejenak lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Pakailah gaun dengan warna lain dan tampak aneh itu dan pergilah ke pesta yang akan di selenggarakan malam ini. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk pergi berburu besok," Kata sang raja sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang khas.

"Benarkah ayah?" Kata Kurapika dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia lalu melihat ayahnya mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu berlari memeluk ayahnya sebentar dan langsung meninggalkan ayahnya. Ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Paling tidak hanya dengan menggunakan gaun konyol itu selama beberapa jam, ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersentuhan dengan dunia luar.

Kurapika lalu membiarkan dirinya di dandani ala putri oleh para pelayannya. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar tidak suka bila ia harus berdandan semacam ini, apalagi untuk menghadiri pesta. Baginya, pesta hanyalah suatu event di mana para bangsawan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berfoya-foya. Setelah beberapa saat para pelayannya telah selesai mendandani dirinya. Para pelayan tersebut lalu menunduk pelan lalu meninggalkan Kurapika.

"Tidak buruk. Hanya saja aku harus bertahan dengan tampang konyol seperti ini untuk mendapatkan sedikit kebebasan," Kata Kurapika sembari memandangi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar. Ia melihat penampilannya sekarang. Benar-benar menunjukkan sisi feminim seorang putri. Namun di dalamnya, terdapat sisi tomboy yang sangat kental.

Ia memandangi dirinya dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kakinya. Riasannya soft, dan rambut pirang yang terurai rapi. Gaun biru casual yang melekat di tubuhnya benar-benar pas untuknya. Di tambah lagi dengan kalung panjang di lehernya yang menambah kesan keanggunan seorang Kurapika. Di perlengkapi dengan high heels berwarna hitam di kakinya. Sosok putri sempurna terpantul di cermin besar tersebut.

"Permisi," Kata seorang pelayan memasuki ruangan Kurapika "Para tamu sudah berdatangan, anda di harapkan untuk memasuki ruang pesta sekarang," lanjut pelayan itu dengan lembut. Pelayan itu lalu mempersilahkan Kurapika menggunakan topeng berwarna biru yang berhiaskan manik-manik silver. Topeng itu hanya menutupi bagian matanya.

"Aku akan segera turun," Kata Kurapika menerima topeng tersebut dan menggunakannya. Kurapika melihat pelayan itu lalu meninggalkannya di ruangannya sendirian. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya sekali lagi dengan menggunakan topeng itu, lalu segera turun untuk ikut pada pesta topeng yang di selenggarakan oleh ayahnya.

-OoO-

Kurapika memasuki ruang pesta itu. Ruangan itu sudah di penuhi oleh para bangsawan dengan menggunakan topeng. Kurapika bahkan tidak dapat menemukan ayahnya sendiri di antara kerumunan orang-orang itu. Pastinya ia akan lebih kesulitan karena ayahnya juga pasti menggunakan topeng sekarang. Ia lalu mendengus sebal dan berjalan menuju ke sudut ruangan di mana terdapat beberapa tempat duduk di sana. Ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengambil minuman yang di bawa oleh pelayan dan duduk menikmati segelas wine melihat suasana pesta dari sudut ruangan.

Musik kemudian di putar lembut. Kurapika melihat beberapa orang tamu mulai berdansa bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Beberapa pasangan lain yang melihat hal itu lalu mengikuti pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berdansa. Kurapika memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak suka melihat pesta ini. Entah mengapa pesta topeng ini berubah menjadi pesta dansa para bangsawan. Dari sudut ruangan itu ia melihat seseorang yang ia cari. Ia melihat ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan seorang bangsawan yang entah siapa. Kurapika lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kepada ayahnya.

Setelah cukup dekat, ia lalu memanggil ayahnya lembut. Setomboy apapun dia, ia tidak mungkin merusak nama ayahnya dengan bertutur kata kasar di depan tamu-tamu kehormatan ayahnya.

"Ayah, bisakah aku berbicara denganmu sebentar?" Tanya Kurapika lembut. Ayahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Ia memberi kode kepada lawan bicaranya. Bangsawan itu mempersilahkan sang raja berbicara kepada Kurapika sedang ia menjauh menuju ke meja yang berisi berbagai macam sajian makanan.

"Ada apa Kurapika? Apa kau tidak suka dengan pesta ini?" Kata raja dengan senyumnya seperti biasa "Kau terlihat sangat cantik nak, walaupun topeng itu menutupi sebagian wajahmu. Nikmatilah pesta ini," Lanjut sang raja.

"Ayah, aku sudah muak dengan pesta seperti ini. Kumohon mengertilah," Kata Kurapika memelas kepada ayahnya. Namun ayahnya tidak kehabisan akal. Ia mengajukan beberapa hal lagi kepada putrinya itu.

"Kalau kau mau bertahan sampai pesta ini selesai dan menemukan teman-teman baru, ayah akan memberimu izin berburu selama seminggu dan kau bebas dari kursusmu," Kata sang raja.

"Kau selalu seperi itu ayah. Tapi, tawaran ayah menarik. Aku terima," Kata Kurapika lalu tersenyum dan melangkah pergi. Sang raja hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kurapika lalu kembali duduk di kursi yang ada di sudut ruangan. Ia mencoba menemukan teman bicara yang dapat menemaninya. Ia akan melakukan hal itu untuk membebaskan dirinya sendiri dari kursus-kursusnya yang memuakkan. Ia memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Namun tidak dapat menemukan teman yang cocok dan sepadan. Ia melihat putri-putri sebayanya sibuk dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Berdansa di iringi dengan musik lembut.

'Kenapa mereka semua bisa menikmati pesta seperti ini?' Batin Kurapika. Ia masih memandang ke sekelilingnya namun sepertinya mustahil untuk dapat menemukan teman di saat semua orang sebayanya menikmati pesta.

"Tampaknya aku tidak sendiri di sini,"

Kurapika lalu menolehkan wajahnya menuju ke asal suara. Ia melihat seorang pemuda bertukesdo hitam berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Pemuda bertopeng hitam itu lalu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Kurapika. Ia memandang Kurapika sebentar lalu senyumnya mengembang.

"Kau juga tidak menikmati pesta ini? Kalau kau merasakan hal seperti itu, maka kau menemukan orang yang sepikir denganmu," Kata pemuda itu kepada Kurapika.

"Aku tidak suka pesta seperti ini," Kata Kurapika jujur kepada pemuda yang baru saja mengajaknya berbicara.

"Sama sepertimu," Kata pemuda itu "Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya melanjutkan.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kurapika," Jawab Kurapika singkat. Mereka lalu terdiam beberapa saat. Kurapika memandang ayahnya yang sedang berbicara kepada beberapa orang bangsawan. Tiba-tiba pandangan mereka bertemu. Kurapika melihat senyum ayahnya mengembang.

'Benar juga,' pikir Kurapika. Ia tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Paling tidak ia bisa memanfaatkan pemuda yang di sampingnya agar ia dapat terbebas dari kursus-kursusnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak berdansa dengan yang lainnya?" Tanya Kurapika membuka pembicaraan dengan pemuda itu. Ia berharap ayahnya melihatnya sekarang. Ia benar-benar ingin menghapuskan kursus-kursusnya untuk seminggu ke depan.

"Karena aku tidak begitu menyukai pesta. Lagi pula, aku belum menemukan pasangan dansa yang menarik," Jawab pemuda itu. "Kau sendiri?"

"A-aku? Aku tidak bisa berdansa. Walaupun ayahku sudah mencoba memanggil beberapa guru dansa ternama sekalipun. Yah, mungkin karena aku sendiri yang sering menolak di latih oleh mereka," Jawab Kurapika seadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ajari? Setidaknya dengan begini aku jadi bisa sedikit lebih menikmati pesta ini," Kata pemuda itu menawarkan diri. Kurapika berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan lebih lama dengan pemuda ini. Namun ketika ia melihat ayahnya memperhatikannya, ia lalu mengiyakan tawaran pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kurapika. Dengan segera Kurapika menyambut uluran tangan itu dan mengikuti langkah pemuda tersebut. Mereka berjalan menuju ke tengah ruangan. Pemuda itu lalu menggenggam tangan Kurapika dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Namun dengan segera ia berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa Kurapika sama sekali tidak menggerakkan kakinya.

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak bisa berdansa," Kata pemuda itu sambil tertawa. Kurapika lalu menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Sudah kukatakan hal itu kepadamu sejak awal," Jawab Kurapika sambil menatap bola mata onyx pemuda tersebut.

"Ikut aku," Kata pemuda itu sambil menarik tangan Kurapika pelan, menuntunnya keluar dari ruang pesta tersebut ke taman belakang istana. Kurapika masih belum mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan pemuda itu di sini.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengajarimu cara berdansa. Akan sangat memalukan kalau seorang bangsawan sepertimu tidak tahu cara berdansa," Kata pemuda itu kepada Kurapika. Pemuda itu lalu meletakkan tangannya di pundak dan pinggang Kurapika. "Sekarang, letakkan kedua tanganmu di pundakku."

"Maksudmu keduanya? Seperti ini?" Tanya Kurapika. Pemuda tersebut hanya dapat memutar bola matanya lalu mengangguk. Sepertinya gadis di hadapannya ini memang benar-benar payah.

"Iya seperti itu. Sekarang gerakkan kakimu sesuai dengan gerakan kakiku," Kata Pemuda itu. Keadaannya kembali hening. Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum melihat kemajuan Kurapika. Sepertinya sekarang ia buka lagi si payah yang tidak bisa berdansa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Kurapika kepada pria itu. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut tanpa menghentikan dansa mereka.

"Tidak, hanya saja sepertinya sekarang kau sudah bisa menguasai teknik dasar menari," Kata pemuda itu. Ia menatap mata gadis di hadapannya. Untuk sesaat ia terpana dengan mata indah milik gadis itu.

"Ternyata dansa itu tidak seburuk yang aku kira. Baru kali ini aku menemukan kegiatan para kaum hawa yang lumayan menarik," Kata Kurapika dengan wajah polosnya. Pemuda di hadapannya hanya tersenyum.

"Gadis cantik sepertimu sudah sepantasnya menyukai hal-hal seperti ini,"

"Apa katamu tadi? Cantik? Jangan bercanda. Aku terlahir tomboy dan itulah aku," Kata Kurapika seadanya. Mereka kembali terdiam. Suara musik dari dalam masih dapat terdengar dari luar. Menari di bawah rembulan, adalah pengalaman pertama baginya.

-OoO-

"Di mana putri anda? Apakah tuan tidak mau memperkenalkannya kepada kami? Bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan anak-anak kita," Kata seorang bangsawan dengan kumis tebal kepada sang raja.

"Aku juga belum melihatnya selama beberapa menit ini, sepertinya aku harus mencarinya sekarang sebelum dia menghilang dari pesta ini," Kata sang raja lalu berlalu dari hadapan bangsawan itu. Dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia memang tidak akan sudi anaknya menikahi anak dari bagsawan itu. Bukan masalah harta, tapi masalah karakter. Sang raja tidak akan sudi menerima menantu yang sudah memiliki banyak gundik sebelum menikah.

Sang raja lalu berkeliling di seluruh ruang pesta namun ia tidak menemukan sosok putrinya. Padahal ia masih melihat putrinya beberapa saat lalu berjalan ke tengah ruangan bersama seorang pemuda. Sepertinya kecepatan lari putrinya bertambah. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Musik mulai berganti dengan lagu yang lebih lembut dan romantis. Sang raja tersenyum melihat para tamunya menikmati pesta yang ia adakan. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ke teras, sekedar melepas penat.

"Seandainya kau masih di sini, kau pasti bisa mendidik putri kita menjadi seorang gadis yang anggun. Sayang kau pergi dengan begitu cepat," Gumam sang raja. Ia lalu memandangi langit gelap di atas kepalanya. Walau langit itu gelap, tapi jutaan bintang itu tetap menghiasinya. Langit itu tetap indah walaupun gelap. Raja lalu menatap tamannya yang di rawat dengan baik dari atas. Taman itu begitu rapi. Mata sang raja melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut namun juga membuat senyumnya mengembang. Ia melihat putrinya berdansa bersama seorang pemuda bertopeng hitam di bawah jutaan bintang.

Sang raja lalu tersenyum dengan gembira lalu meninggalkan teras itu. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu putrinya. Ia kembali masuk ke ruang acara dengan semangat yang baru, dan senyum yang sangat bahagia.

-OoO-

Bunyi derap kaki kuda terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Dari suaranya, dapat di tebak kalau kecepatan kuda tersebut di atas rata-rata.

JLEEB

Terdengar bunyi kesakitan yang teramat sangat dari seekor mahluk tidak berdosa. Panah menancap tepat di perutnya. Ia berusaha bergerak namun kekuatannya seakan lenyap. Ia jatuh ke samping dan langsung saja di bawa oleh para pengawal yang ikut serta dalam perburuan kali ini.

Kurapika memacu kudanya cepat. Ia melarikan diri dari para pengawalnya ketika para pengawalnya tengah sibuk mengangkut hasil buruan Kurapika. Kemampuannya dalam memanah memang tidak perlu di ragukan. Ia memacu kudanya menjauh dari para pengawalnya dengan senyum gembira. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berhasil melarikan diri dari pengawalnya.

Kurapika memacu kudanya tanpa arah yang jelas yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana cara agar para pengawalnya tidak dapat menemukannya. Ia lalu melihat sebuah danau yang tampak tenang. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan beristirahat di sana. Ia berjalan pelan dan turun dari kudanya. Ia menuntun kudanya untuk berjalan mendekat ke tepi sungai tersebut.

Kurapika melihat ke sekeliling danau tersebut. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat danau tersebut di kelilingi dengan pepohonan yang rimbun sehingga sulit bagi seseorang untuk menemukan danau itu. Ia lalu duduk di tepi sungai itu dan merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya yang putih.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kurapika lalu menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang bertanya kepadanya. Ia lalu melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya dan membiarkan kudanya berjalan kian kemari.

"Aku sedang melarikan diri dari para pengawalku. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Kurapika balik kepada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Aku sedang berburu. Aku sering datang ke sini. Aku pikir cuma aku yang bisa menemukan danau ini. Ternyata aku salah," Jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Ia menatap lurus ke arah danau lalu kembali menunduk.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kurapika kepada pemuda itu.

"Namaku Kuroro. Kuroro Lucifer. Namamu?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kurapika,"

Pemuda itu menatap wajah Kurapika dengan seksama. Setelah itu ia memperhatikan Kurapika fari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kakinya. Pemuda itu kemudian tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sempat mengira bahwa kau adalah laki-laki. Tentu saja dari cara berpakaianmu. Tapi setelah di perhatikan, wajahmu manis juga," Kata pemuda bernama Kuroro tersebut sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ya, terserah katamu saja. Aku memang tomboy dari dulu," Kata Kurapika lalu memutar bola matanya. Ia merasa sedikit terhina oleh pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Seandainya saja kau lebih feminim, aku yakin kau mendekati tipeku," Kata Kuroro sambil memberikan penekanan lebih kepada kata mendekati. Kata-kata Kuroro tersebut telah sukses membentuk empat buah sudut siku-siku di kepala Kurapika.

"Aku juga perempuan. Kau akan menarik kata-katamu kalau aku tampil di depanmu dengan pakaian aneh itu," Kata Kurapika membela diri.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan melakukan hal itu,"

"Ya! Seorang perempuan tidak pernah mengingkari ikrarnya," Kata Kurapika berusaha meyakinkan pemuda bernama Kuroro tersebut.

"Apa aku pernah menyuruhmu untuk berikrar, nona? Tapi, tidak apa. Sesekali aku ingin melihat kesungguhan seorang wanita," Kata Kuroro.

"Kau harus melihatnya besok. Aku tidak akan lari," Kata Kurapika angkuh lalu berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju kudanya lalu menaiki kudanya. Ia memacu kudanya perlahan namun kemudian berhenti dan memandang pemuda bernama Kuroro yang masih duduk memandangi danau tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kuroro dengan sedikit ketus.

"Aku tidak tahu jalan pulang. Bisakah kau mengantarku?" Kata Kurapika dengan sedikit malu. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin meminta tolong kepada pemuda menyebalkan yang ada di depannya ini, namun keadaan mendesaknya untuk meminta bantuan dari Kuroro.

"Akhirnya kau menunjukkan sisi lemahmu juga. Kupikir sampai kapan kau akan mempertahankan sikap angkuhmu itu," Kata Kuroro lalu menaiki kudanya. Ia lalu memberika kode singkat agar Kurapika mengikutinya.

"Kau mau di antarkan kemana?" Tanya Kuroro sambil menatap Kurapika singkat lalu kembali fokus ke arah jalan di depan mereka.

"Hanya sampai kita keluar dari hutan ini. Selanjutnya biar aku sendiri yang melanjutkan perjalananku. Aku bisa sendiri," Kata Kurapika tetap dengan sikapnya yang biasa, membuat Kuroro memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tahu kau bisa sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, semua orang yang melihatmu sekarang pasti akan mengira kau laki-laki," Kata Kuroro dengan santainya. Namun, perkataan itu berhasil membawa Kurapika ke puncak kemarahannya.

"Kau lihat besok Kuroro! Aku akan tampil sebagai perempuan di hadapanmu. Dan kau akan menyesali semua penghinaanmu padaku," Kata Kurapika lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa di tebak. Kuroro hanya diam sambil menahan tawanya.

Setelah mencapai perbatasan hutan, Kuroro menghentikan langkah kudanya. Ia memandang kepergian Kurapika menjauh dari hutan, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Putri yang menarik," ujar Kuroro

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 selesai. Bagaimana pendapat anda? Silahkan berikan kritik dan saran anda dengan mereview fic ini. #SujudSampaiKeTanah


	2. Chapter 2

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Your Destiny

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s)

Kurapika menatap pantulan dirinya. Benar-benar konyol! Ia harus tampil dengan pakaian seperti ini untuk pemuda yang baru saja ia kenal. Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia tidak mungkin membatalkan perjanjiannya dengan pemuda itu. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada pemuda itu bahwa ia tidak melarikan diri dan memegang teguh kata-katanya. Ia memastikan sekali lagi bahwa gaun konyol selutut ini tidak begitu terlihat mencolok baginya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa pakaiannya sudah rapi, ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Sontak saja semua pelayan maupun pengawal yang ada di sana membelalakkan matanya sambil termangu. Rasanya mereka terlalu kelelahan sampai-sampai melihat ilusi bahwa sang putri menggunakan gaun. Biasanya, di paksapun sang putri enggan menggunakannya. Meskipun mereka terkejut, tapi senyum terukir di wajah mereka. Bagaimanapun, sang putri tampak sangat cantik bila berpakaian seperti itu.

Kurapika berjalan melewati deretan pengawal yang menatapnya takjub. Ia menyadari tatapan aneh itu seutuhnya. Namun ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan tidak percaya itu. Toh dia juga tidak menggunakan gaun itu karena keinginannya sendiri, tapi karena seorang pemuda yang baru di temuinya kemarin. Kurapika melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki ruang tahta ayahnya yang megah.

"Ayah," Panggil Kurapika. Ayahnya sontak menoleh mendengar panggilan dari putri tercintanya itu.

"Ada ap-" Kata-kata sang raja terhenti. Ia benar-benar takjub melihat anaknya sendiri. Gaun putih selutut yang ia gunakan membuatnya tampak sangat cantik. Di tambah lagi sepatu high heels berwarna senada yang ia gunakan. Sang raja benar-benar terpesona di buatnya.

"Jangan tertawa, ayah."

"Aku tidak menertawakanmu, Kurapika. Ayah hanya takjub melihat perubahan drastismu ini,"

"Aku terpaksa."

"Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan nak, ayah tidak akan melarangmu kalau kau mau berpakaian seperti itu setiap harinya," Kata sang raja menahan tawanya.

"Lebih baik aku diam termangu di hadapan guru-guru kursus itu dari pada harus berpakaian seperti ini setiap harinya," Kata Kurapika ketus. Setelah mendapat 'izin' dari ayahnya ia memohon diri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sang raja menatap kepergian putri semata wayangnya itu dengan senyum yang tidak terdefinisikan. "Aku bersyukur putriku bisa bertemu denganmu, pemuda bertopeng hitam," Kata raja kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya. Ia memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk menyiapkan kudanya. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, salah seorang pengawalnya datang menghadap kepadanya.

"Maafkan hamba, putri. Apa anda yakin tidak ingin menaiki kereta kuda saja?" Tanya pengawal itu.

"Tidak, siapkan saja kudaku seperti biasanya."

Pengawal itu lalu memberi hormat lalu segera pergi dan menyiapkan kuda untuk putri raja itu. Kurapika mengembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia menunggu beberapa lama, ketika kudanya telah datang, ia dengan segera menaiki kudanya lalu memacu kudanya cepat meninggalkan istana. Para pengawalnya hanya termangu melihat sang putri. Walaupun telah berpakaian layaknya wanita, tingkahnya tetap tomboy seperti biasanya.

Kurapika memacu kudanya lebih cepat. Ia memasuki hutan dan berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil menuju danau. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, ia sudah tiba di danau kecil kemarin. Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya, namun tidak menemukan kehadiran pemuda bernama Kuroro yang ia temui kemarin di tempat ini. Ia merasa kecewa dan merasa tertipu. Ia lalu turun dari kudanya dan duduk di pinggiran sungai. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di air.

"Kau sungguh bodoh Kurapika," Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia lalu mulai mengambil kerikil-kerikil kecil dan melemparnya asal ke danau tersebut, menimbulkan riak-riak air kecil di sana.

Kurapika lalu memeluk lututnya sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Ia melamun. Entah apa yang ia lamunkan sekarang. Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup pelan menggerakkan rambut pirangnya yang lembut. Dengan perlahan, ia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan itu.

Kurapika menunggu dan menunggu. Matahari telah beranjak kembali ke peraduannya. Langit memerah tanda senja. Kurapika sudah terlalu lelah menunggu sepanjang hari. Ia merasa tertipu oleh pria bernama Kuroro itu. Ia menggenggam tangannya kuat. Ia benar-benar kesal.

"Wah,wah. Kau rupanya benar-benar datang, Kurapika. Lihat dirimu! Aku tidak menyangka laki-laki sepertimu rela menungguku dengan menggunakan gaun seperti itu," Kata suara pemuda dari arah belakang Kurapika. Sang putri itu lalu menoleh ke belakang, memandang sang pemuda yang di tunggu-tunggu olehnya sejak tadi.

"Kemana saja kau?" Tanyanya ketus. Kekesalannya benar-benar tergambar dari nada bicaranya.

"Laki-laki memang tidak pernah berbicara baik-baik kalau sedang kesal," Kata Kuroro lalu duduk di samping Kurapika.

"Aku perempuan! Dasar brengsek! Bisa-bisanya kau membiarkan seorang perempuan menunggumu di sini selama berjam-jam," Kata Kurapika sambil menatap Kuroro tajam.

"Aku sedang sibuk tadi," Kata Kuroro sambil melemparkan apel kepada Kurapika. Kurapika langsung saja menangkapnya dengan satu tangan. Ia menatap apel itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Untuk apa ini?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Makanlah. Kau pasti sudah kelaparan karena menungguku," Kata Kuroro menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika "Lagi pula aku mendapatkannya gratis dari gadis-gadis manis yang kutemui tadi. Tidak ada salahnya memberikan pemberian gadis tadi kepada seorang pemuda bergaun putih di sampingku," Lanjutnya menghina Kurapika habis-habisan.

"Dasar kau lelaki mesum," Kata Kurapika kepada Kuroro lalu mulai menghabiskan apel pemberian Kuroro. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri, ia sangat kelaparan setelah menunggu Kuroro seharian.

Kuroro tersenyum melihat tingkah Kurapika. Ia lalu memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya. Matanya lalu terpaku pada kuda milik Kurapika. "Kau datang kesini dengan itu?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Iya. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir bagaimana caramu bisa kemari dengan menunggangi kuda sementara kau memakai pakaian seperti itu," Kata Kuroro.

"Aku menggunakan celana pendek di balik rok aneh ini. Ah, satu hal lagi, aku menepati janjiku padamu," Kata Kurapika kepada Kuroro.

"Ya, aku tahu kau pasti menepati janjimu."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat lamanya. Seakan kehabisan kata-kata. Kuroro diam-diam memandangi wajah Kurapika. Ia kemudian merasa aneh di dalam dirinya lalu mulai tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Kurapika hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung namun tidak menggubris tawa Kuroro.

"Kenapa seorang putri sepertimu di izinkan keluar istana tanpa pengawal?" Kata Kuroro setelah tawanya mulai dapat ia kendalikan. Kurapika lalu menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ayahku memberiku izin keluar tanpa pengawal. Asal aku membawa busur dan anak panahku," Kata Kurapika.

"Memangnya kau bisa? Jarang sekali aku menemukan wanita yang ahli dalam memanah," Kata Kuroro sekali lagi memberi penekanan pada kata wanita. Jelas-jelas ia sedang menghina Kurapika sekarang.

"Jangan pernah kau meremehkanku."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin di remehkan, tunjukkan kebolehanmu," Kata Kuroro dengan nada seakan meremehkan Kurapika.

Kurapika lalu berdiri dan mengambil busur juga anak panahnya. Kuroro lalu mengeluarkan sebuah apel lain dari kantongnya. Jarak mereka sekarang kurang lebih 8 meter.

"Aku akan melempar apel ini keatas, dan kau harus berhasil memanah apel ini," Kata Kuroro memberikan instruksi. Kuroro lalu melihat Kurapika mulai menarik anak panahnya ke belakang.

"Jangan banyak bicara, lemparkan saja apelnya, atau kau mau anak panah ini menembus kepalamu?" Kata Kurapika dengan angkuhnya. Kuroro lalu tersenyum merendahkan membuat kekesalan Kurapika bertambah.

"Satu, dua, tiga," Kata Kuroro memberi aba-aba lalu melemparkan apelnya keatas. Kurapika membidik apel tersebut dan dengan cepat melepaskan anak panahnya. Sayang sekali bidikannya kali ini meleset. Kuroro kembali menangkap apel yang telah kembali jatuh ke bawah, lalu tertawa merendahkan Kurapika.

"Jangan tertawa! Memangnya kau bisa?" Tanya Kurapika dengan meninggikan nada suaranya. Ia benar-benar kesal dan malu karena pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Berikan busur dan anak panahmu dan kau harus melempar apel ini ke atas," Kata Kuroro mengambil busur dan anak panah dari tangan Kurapika. Sementara Kurapika mengambil apel yang ada di tangan Kuroro dengan kasar.

Mereka mengambil jarak yang sama dengan jarak tadi. Kuroro lalu mulai menarik anak panah yang ia pegang. Kurapika memberikan aba-aba lalu melempar apel itu ke atas. Kuroro langsung melepaskan anak panahnya. Apel yang di lemparkan oleh Kurapika menancap pada batang pohon. Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan tidak percaya, sementara Kuroro tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kuroro menyombongkan dirinya.

"Biasa saja."

"Datanglah besok dan aku akan mengajarimu. Cara memegang busurmu saja payah," Kata Kuroro lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kurapika. "Aku akan menunggumu besok di sini, jadi pastikan kau tidak telat."

Kurapika lalu berbalik dengan sebal. Ia kembali menaiki kudanya dan meninggalkan Kuroro sendiri di danau itu. Langit sudah mulai menggelap. Ia memacu kudanya lebih cepat agar dapat sampai ke istana secepat mungkin. Ia tidak ingin membuat ayahnya khawatir karena belum pulang sampai selarut ini.

-OoO-

Kurapika memacu kudanya kembali ke hutan. Ia membawa anak panah dan busur kesayanyannya. Ketika memasuki daerah danau, ia melihat Kuroro sedang memasang sebuah dartboard berukuran sedang. 'Ternyata ia bersungguh-sungguh ingin melatihku,' Batin Kurapika.

Kurapika lalu turun dari kudanya dan mengambil peralatannya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroro. "Hei, apa kau tidak menyadari kedatanganku dari tadi, tuan sibuk sendiri?" Tanya Kurapika asal.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja aku malas menolehkan pandanganku."

Kata-kata Kuroro itu sukses membuat Kurapika merasa sebal setengah mati. Kuroro akhirnya memalingkan pandangannya untuk melihat muridnya yang satu itu. Di luar dugaan, Kuroro lalu tertawa melihat Kurapika sekarang.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Kurapika bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau pemuda bernama Kuroro ini akan terus menertawainya. "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menertawaiku? Kau sudah melakukan itu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan berhenti menertawaimu sekarang, pemuda pirang," Kata Kuroro sambil melihat penampilan Kurapika sekarang. Kemeja putih dengan lengan besar, dan celana hitam selutut membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikir kalau ia adalah laki-laki.

"Aku tidak mungkin akan menggunakan gaun aneh untuk berlatih memanah."

Kuroro hanya menanggapi kalimat Kurapika dengan mengangguk namun wajahnya terus saja di hiasi dengan tawa dan senyum jahil melihat penampilan Kurapika. Kuroro lalu berjalan mundur dan mempersilahkan Kurapika untuk memulai memanah ke arah dartboard yang sudah selesai ia pasang.

"Salah!" Tariak Kuroro dari kejauhan ketika melihat Kurapika memanahkan anak panahnya ke dartboard.

"Apa maumu? Kau lihat sendiri kalau bidikanku tepat sasaran, bukan?" Kata Kurapika dengan sebalnya. Bidikannya memang tepat mengenai lingkaran merah yang berada di tengah dartboard. Namun entah mengapa pemuda berambut hitam itu meneriakinya dengan kata 'salah'.

"Luruskan lenganmu, dan tarik anak panahmu jauh ke belakang," Kata Kuroro dari jauh masih dengan setengah berteriak agar Kurapika dapat mendengar instruksinya dengan jelas. Kuroro lalu memperhatikan Kurapika yang sedang mengubah posisi tangannya. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan dan berjalan menuju ke arah Kurapika.

"Kau bodoh sekali. Pegang dengan cara seperti ini," Kata Kuroro sambil menunjukkan cara memegang busurnya kepada Kurapika. Ia memegang tangan Kurapika yang masih berada pada busur tersebut. Salah satu tangannya memegang tangan Kurapika yang menarik anak panah.

"Jangan menyentuhku dengan sembarangan!" Kata Kurapika ketus. Jantungnya hampir saja meloncat saking terkejutnya. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi rona merah tipis di wajahnya. Walaupun ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia di sentuh oleh pria, namun entah mengapa jantungnya kali ini berdetak lebih cepat.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal aneh padamu. Lagi pula aku bukan gay. Kalaupun kau seorang wanita, kau bukanlah tipeku," Kata Kuroro dengan nada biasa saja. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa putri yang ada di sampingnya ini sudah benar-benar memerah di buatnya.

"Aku perempuan!" Ujar gadis manis berpenampilan seperti laki-laki itu.

"Ah iya juga. Aku lupa," Kata Kuroro jahil. Ia memasang tampang innocentnya lalu kembali memperhatikan teknik memegang busur Kurapika. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Kurapika sekarang sudah mampu memegang busur dengan baik dan benar. Ia lalu berdiri dan menghilang diantara rimbunnya pepohonan. Membiarkan sang putri berlatih sendirian.

"Kuroro, apa aku bisa berhenti sekarang?" Tanya Kurapika dengan suara yang sengaja di besarkan volumenya. Namun sama sekali ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Ia menolehkan wajahnya melihat ke sekelilingnya. Hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak dapat menemukan Kuroro di sana. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya sebal.

Kurapika lalu beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa sekarang ia sudah sangat lelah. Keringatnya mengucur. "Awas kau Kuroro!" Teriak Kurapika, walaupun ia sadar kalau Kuroro sudah meninggalkannya.

Kurapika lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dartboard. Ia mulai melepaskan anak-anak panah yang menancap di sana. Ia melepaskan anak-anak panah itu dengan kasar. Setelah melepaskan anak-anak panah itu, ia kembali mengambil jarak dan memposisikan dirinya hendak mulai berlatih kembali.

"Kurapika!"

Kurapika lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah datangnnya suara. Ia melihat Kuroro telah kembali dengan membawa banyak buah-buahan. Kuroro lalu melempar salah satu buah yang ia pegang dan langsung di tangkap oleh Kurapika.

"Beristirahatlah dulu. Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik," Kata Kuroro kepada Kurapika. Kurapika lalu melepaskan busur dan anak panah yang ia pegang dan ikut duduk beristirahat di samping Kuroro.

"Sebagai seorang perempuan, kau sudah cukup hebat."

"Apa kau sakit? Tumben sekali kau memujiku," Kata Kurapika sambil memakan buah-buahan yang di bawa oleh Kuroro.

"Tapi sebagai laki-laki, kau sangat payah," Kata Kuroro lalau tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Kurapika lalu mendengus sebal. Ia merasa bodoh karena sempat merasa grogi berada di samping pemuda ini beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan semua makanan ini? Jangan bilang kau mencurinya,"

"Aku memang sangat ahli dalam mencuri," Jawab Kuroro "Mencuri hati wanita," Lanjutnya lalu tertawa sekeras yang ia bisa. Kurapika hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan menghina.

"Jangan menghayal terlalu tinggi, Kuroro," Kata Kurapika merendahkan Kuroro. Ia lalu tertawa. Ia belum pernah merasakan senangnya menghina orang semacam Kuroro.

Kurapika lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan. Ia menunggangi kudanya dan pergi meninggalkan Kuroro. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Kuroro," Kata Kurapika lalu berlalu dari hadapan Kuroro.

-OoO-

Kurapika menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ia melihat beberapa pasangan tangah berdansa. Ia hanya duduk sambil menikmati segelas wine. Entah mengapa ayahnya membuat pesta semacam ini sekali lagi. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia sangat bosan. Seandainya saja Kuroro bisa menemaninya di sini paling tidak untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Apa? Kuroro? Sepertinya Kurapika mulai gila karena berharap Kuroro ada di sampingnya sekarang. Ia lalu meneguk winenya cepat dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan tadi?' Batinnya berteriak.

"Kau mencariku, nona?"

"Kuro-" Kurapika menghentikan kalimatnya lalu tersenyum lembut. Sebenarnya wajahnya benar-benar memanas sekarang. Ia bahkan mengira bahwa Kurorolah yang memanggilnya. Tapi ia berhasil menguasai dirinya dan tersenyum kepada lawan bicaranya ini.

"Aku tidak percaya kita akan bertemu lagi di sini," Kata pemuda bertopeng hitam dengan menggunakan tuksedo putihnya. Kurapika menatap bola mata onyx sang pemuda, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Ah, aku ingat sekarang. Kau pria bertopeng yang waktu itu," Kata Kurapika sambil tertawa pelan. Pemuda di hadapannya lalu mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. Pemuda itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kurapika.

"Sudikah kau berdansa denganku sekarang?" Tanya pemuda itu. Menunggu respon dari Kurapika. Kurapika lalu menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu dan langsung mengikuti pemuda itu ke tengah ruangan. Berdansa mengikuti alunan musik lembut. Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya menyesuaikan langkah sang pemuda bermata onyx di depannya. Untuk beberapa saat ia menatap mata hitam sang pemuda.

"Kau tampak cantik meskipun memakai topeng itu," Kata sang pemuda.

"Jangan bercanda," Kata Kurapika singkat. Ia bukannya membenci pemuda di depannya. Hanya saja ia tampak seperti mengenal pemuda ini. Tapi ia menyingkirkan pemikiran-pemikirannya itu kemudian tersenyum lembut ke arah sang pemuda.

"Apa aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya?" Tanya Kurapika kepada pemuda itu, sekedar untuk memastikan pemikiran anehnya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku? Sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang terlalu penting, tapi kalau kau mau, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Danchou," Kata pemuda itu dengan senyum tipis.

"Danchou? Nama yang aneh," Kata Kurapika dengan polosnya. Pemuda di depannya lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ya, sebenarnya itu julukanku saja. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu."

Beberapa pasangan lain melihat Kurapika berdansa dengan seorang pemuda. Ada yang langsung menghentikan dansa mereka dan melihat ke arah Kurapika. Para pelayan yang sedang mengantarkan minuman juga terbelalak tidak percaya. Raja yang menyadari ada sedikit kesalahan pada pestanya itu sontak menoleh, sekedar untuk melihat apa yang membuat pestanya 'berhenti'. Ia lalu melihat putrinya berdansa dengan pemuda bertopeng hitam. Sang raja lalu tersenyum senang melihat itu.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Natsu Hiru-chan: Thanks udh review. Iya ini sdh d update. Sebenarnya Sends mau bikin 2 chapter tapi entah mengapa Sends malah buat jadi bersambung #Curcol

Kay Lusyifniyx: Thanks udh review. Iya ini KuroPika pertamanya Sends. Soalnya ada beberapa pihak (?) Yg request KuroPika.

Scarlet85: Thanks masukannya. Sends jg tdk sadar, tapi pas di baca ulang memang terkesan manja sih. Hahaha.

Kaoru Hiiyama: Thanks sdh review, ya ini sudah update. OvO

Seperti biasanya, Sends ngemis review dari para pembaca sekalian.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Your Destiny

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s)

Kurapika mendengus sebal. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya dapat bersantai seperti ini. Mulai besok ia kembali harus menghabiskan waktunya untuk kursus-kursus membosankan yang wajib ia ikuti. Ia memandang lurus ke depan, memandang danau kecil yang tenang. Sudah seminggu ini, danau kecil di depannya itu menjadi tempat favoritnya. Ia berjalan mendekati danau lalu mencelupkan jari telunjuknya ke air. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang. Ia lalu mulai bermain dengan air.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Kurapika lalu menolehkan wajahnya. Ia melihat sesosok pemuda asing sedang berdiri di belakangnnya. Kurapika menyipitkan matanya memandangi pemuda itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pemuda ini.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya pemuda tadi sekali lagi. Pemuda itu memasang ekspresi datar lalu duduk di samping Kurapika. Dari penampilannya, Kurapika sudah dapat menebak bahwa pemuda ini berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

"Aku tidak sedang berbuat apa-apa," Jawab Kurapika singkat.

"Namaku, Killua. Siapa namamu?"

"Kurapika."

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Killua lalu berdiri dan menunggangi kuda milik Kurapika dengan lancang. Killua menungganggi kuda itu mengelilingi danau dengan berjalan santai. Hal itu membuat Kurapika sedikit kesal. Sikap lancang pemuda yang baru ia kenal ini sungguh di luar batas. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak ingin merusak hari libur terakhirnya ini. Ia tidak mengindahkan perbuatan Killua lalu kembali duduk memeluk lututnya, dan melihat Killua menunggangi kudanya.

Pemuda itu lalu menghentikan kuda itu tepat di hadapan Kurapika. Ia memandang Kurapika sejenak lalu tersenyum ramah. "Kau tinggal di mana?" Tanya pemuda berambut silver itu.

"Di istana. Tidak jauh dari hutan ini."

"Kau bercanda? Kebetulan sekali, mulai hari ini aku tinggal di sana," Ujar Killua dengan nada senang. Ia lalu turun dari kuda milik Kurapika dan ikut duduk di samping Kurapika. "Sepertinya kita akan menjadi pertner yang baik."

Mata Kurapika membulat sempurna. Ia tidak percaya kalau pemuda menyebalkan yang satu ini akan tinggal bersamanya. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepala Kurapika. Kenapa pemuda ini bisa tinggal di istana? Apa pemuda ini adalah keluarganya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu masih belum dapat ia jawab. Pemuda di sampingnya itu langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Kurapika.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Kurapika. Kau harus cepat pulang untuk acara nanti malam," Kata Killua sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kurapika. Kurapika sangat kebingungan di buatnya.

'Pesta apa?' Pikir Kurapika. Ia sudah sangat lelah mengingat ayahnya sudah sangat sering membuat pesta akhir-akhir ini. Ia lalu terdiam. Kurapika benar-benar sendiri sekarang.

Kurapika lalu menolehkan wajahnya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat Kuroro berjalan mendekat kepadanya. Senyum manisnya memudar ketika menyadari bahwa mulai besok ia tidak akan bisa lagi menghabiskan waktunya di sini karena kursus-kursus yang ia ikuti.

Kuroro langsung saja mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kurapika. Seperti biasanya, ia memperhatikan wajah Kurapika, lalu tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Sudah seminggu ini, Kuroro selalu tertawa melihat wajah Kurapika. Entah mengapa wajah Kurapika sangat lucu baginya. Tawa Kuroro perlahan-lahan berhenti. Ia merasakan suatu keganjilan. Biasanya Kurapika akan segera meliriknya tajam bila Kuroro menertawainya. Namun kali ini, Kurapika hanya menatap kosong Kuroro.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kuroro pada Kurapika.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, mulai besok aku mungkin tidak akan bisa lagi ke sini," Jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum lirih.

"Sungguh? Berarti mulai besok aku bisa kembali menggoda gadis-gadis yang aku temui di kota," Kata Kuroro bercanda, ia berharap Kurapika akan menatapnya tajam seperti biasa. Tapi ia salah. Kurapika benar-benar aneh hari ini.

"Ya, itu terserah kau saja."

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan latihan memanah? Kalau masalah itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Selama seminggu ini kau sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Jadi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi datang kemari untuk berlatih bersamaku," Kata Kuroro. Namun Kurapika tetap tidak bergeming.

Kurapika berdiri dan langsung menunggangi kudanya. Ia lalu menunggangi kudanya pergi dari sana, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun kepada Kuroro. Dari jauh, Kuroro melihat kepergian Kurapika.

-OoO-

Kurapika memandang dirinya di depan cermin. Entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat sering berpakaian konyol seperti ini. Tapi, mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya. Ia melihat penampilannya hari ini yang lain dari pada biasanya. Riasannya tidak berlebihan, namun telah membuat parasnya menjadi lebih cantik. Gaun hitam selututnya membuatnya tampil menakjubkan malam ini. Ia lalu berjalan menuruni tangga.

'Aneh sekali,' Pikir Kurapika. Biasanya dari jarak seperti ini, ia telah dapat mendengar musik-musik lembut dari ruang pesta. Akan tetapi hari ini ia tidak mendengar musik apapun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang pesta. Namun yang ia lihat hanya ruang kosong dan gelap, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa akan di adakan pesta di sana.

"Permisi tuan putri, sebenarnya pesta akan di laksanakan di ruang makan malam," Kata seorang pelayan kepada Kurapika. Kurapika lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang makan.

Kurapika berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. Ia lalu melihat meja panjang yang dapat memuat 30 orang itu telah di penuhi dengan berbagai sajian makanan juga minuman. Namun, belum ada seorangpun di ruang makan itu selain ayahnya. Kurapika lalu duduk di samping kiri ayahnya.

"Ayah, sebenarnya ini acara apa?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Acara penting untukmu, nak."

Kurapika mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Apa maksud ayahnya sebenarnya? Ia lalu melihat beberapa orang bangsawan memasuki ruang makan. Para-para bangsawan itu lalu tersenyum ke arah Kurapika.

"Ah! Cantik sekali. Apa anak ini yang akan di perkenalkan dengan anakku?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya dengan gaun berwarna Merah tua yang menyolok "Anakku akan sedikit terlambat, jadi tolong maklumilah."

Kurapika lalu membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Apa maksud ayahnya adalah acara perjodohan? Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Ia sama sekali tidak suka hal ini.

"Ayah, apa maksudmu ini adalah acara perjodohan? Kalau maksud ayah memang seperti itu, lebih baik aku mati sekarang juga," Kata Kurapika ketus namun dengan setengah suara. Jangan sampai para tamu kehormatan ayahnya mendengar kata-katanya.

"Tidak seperti itu nak, hanya saja-" Kata-kata sang raja terhenti.

Kurapika berlari meninggalkan ruang itu secepat yang ia bisa. Seisi ruangan itu memperhatikan Kurapika yang berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Kurapika berlari tak tentu arah. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana. Yang pasti, ia tidak ingin hadir di acara perjodohan itu.

"Maafkan putri saya. Dia pasti syok mendengar acara ini tiba-tiba." Kata sang raja kepada para tamunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan. Itu bukan masalah yang terlalu besar," Kata wanita paruh baya bergaun merah. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi bingung.

"Tenang saja, ibu. Aku akan mengejarnya," Kata seorang pemuda berambut silver. Semua mata tertuju kepada pemuda itu. Pemuda bertuksedo hitam itu tersenyum dan membungkuk ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan sang raja.

"Pergilah, Killua. Kau harus berhasil membawa Kurapika kembali," Kata raja kepada Killua.

Killua lalu melangkahkan kakinya cepat, berusaha menyusul gadis bernama Kurapika tersebut. Otaknya berusaha mengingat nama itu. Sepertinya ia mengenal nama itu, tapi ia lupa di mana pernah mendengarnya. Dari kejauhan Killua melihat gadis bernama Kurapika itu menunggangi kuda sendirian ke arah hutan. Dengan cepat iapun ikut mengambil salah katu kuda dan menyusul gadis itu.

"Sial, kenapa gadis itu cepat sekali?" Gumam Killua. Berada di hutan pada malam hari benar-benar merupakan pengalaman baru baginya. Hanya cahaya bulan yang meneranginya. Ia mulai berjalan perlahan, berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Ia seakan tersesat di labirin raksasa hanya karena mengejar gadis yang bernama Kurapika itu.

Killua lalu berjalan perlahan. Ia lalu melihat danau yang ia kunjungi siang tadi. Dari kejauhan ia melihat dua orang sedang duduk di pinggiran danau tersebut. Killua bermaksud untuk melihat siapa yang berada di sana. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia mengingat pemuda yang ia temui di danau ini tadi siang. Matanya terbelalak kaget menyadari sesuatu.

"Kurapika itu, perempuan?" Ucap Killua terkejut.

-OoO-

Kurapika menunggangi kudanya, menjauh dari istana. Entah mengapa ia terpikir untuk pergi ke danau di waktu malam seperti ini. Ia tidak memperdulikan resiko apapun. Yang pasti, ia harus segera pergi meninggalkan istana sekarang juga. Ia memacu kudanya lebih cepat. Ia ingin segera sampai ke danau tersebut.

TES

Kurapika menyentuh pelan pipinya. Air mata. Entah mengapa ia meneteskan air matanya sekarang. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air mata itu dan berkonsentrasi pada jalan. Hanya sinar bulan yang menerangi jalannya saat itu. Namun ia tidak peduli. Kegelapan bukan suatu penghalang bagi seorang Kurapika. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Kuroro masih dengan setia duduk di pinggiran sungai. Kurapika lalu turun dari kudanya dan langsung duduk di samping Kuroro.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Kuroro ketika melihat Kurapika duduk di sampingnya.

Kurapika tidak menjawab apapun kepada Kuroro. Ia benar-benar kecewa. Ia kecewa dengan semuanya, terutama ayahnya. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak di cintai lagi. Tangisnya pecah seketika. Kuroro yang melihat hal itu sontak terkejut. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Kurapika menangis.

Kuroro melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Kurapika yang sedang menangis dan mengelus kepala Kurapika pelan. Ia merasa sedikit terkejut ketika Kurapika langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kuroro. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Kata Kuroro mencoba menenangkan Kurapika.

Cukup lama mereka berada di posisi seperti itu. Setelah tangisnya mereda, Kurapika mengangkat kepalanya dan menjauhkan dirinya yang sedari tadi bersandar pada Kuroro.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Kuroro lembut.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Kurapika balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kuroro sedikitpun.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak pulang semenjak siang tadi. Lagi pula, tidak akan ada yang mencari dan menemukanku di sini. Dan, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang, Kurapika?"

"Wah. Lihat apa yang aku temukan di sini. Tunanganku, dan kekasih gelapnya."

Kuroro dan Kurapika sontak menoleh ke asal suara. Kuroro melihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang berjalan ke arah mereka. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum menyerigai kepada Kuroro. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kurapika. Sayang sekali, Kurapika telah menolehkan wajahnya kembali, seakan tidak sudi melihat wajah Killua.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah seorang perempuan, Kurapika."

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini," Kata Kuroro mengusir Killua. Entah mengapa Kuroro sudah memiliki perasaan tidak suka kepada pemuda berambut silver ini. Kuroro lalu menatap tajam Killua. Mereka beradu pandangan untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapanya, jadi berhentilah memerintahku," Ujar Killua angkuh. Ia menatap Kuroro tajam, lalu tertawa merendahkan "Dia tunanganku, sedangkan kau?" Lanjut Killua.

Kuroro diam seribu bahasa. Ia memang bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya pemuda yang kebetulan saja bisa dekat dengan seorang putri dari kerajaan yang terkenal. Ia tidak membalas pertanyaan Killua. Kuroro lalu memandang wajah Kurapika yang masih sembab.

"Pulanglah. Kau hanyalah tunangannya. Bukan suaminya. Ia bahkan tidak menyukaimu sama sekali," Kata-kata Kuroro sukses membuat Killua terdiam selama beberapa saat. Killua memasang tampang angkuhnya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam sakunya.

Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kurapika dan menuntunnya berjalan pelan meninggalkan Killua yang masih terdiam. Kuroro membantu Kurapika untuk naik ke atas kudanya. Kuroro lalu ikut naik ke atas kuda itu dan pergi bersama Kurapika, meninggalkan Killua yang masih terdiam di sana. Kuroro mengendalikan kuda milik Kurapika dari belakang, sementara Kurapika yang duduk di depannya hanya bisa terdiam. Kuroro mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kurapika sekarang.

"Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Kuroro pelan kepada Kurapika. Yang di tanyai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Baiklah. Kita bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar," Kata Kuroro kepada Kurapika. Kuroro melihat dengan jelas kerapuhan gadis pirang ini. "Kau terlihat lebih manis kalau tenang seperti ini," Lanjut Kuroro sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Suara jangkrik di malam hari terdengar jelas di telinga Kuroro. Sudah beberapa lama mereka hanya berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. Tapi Kurapika masih diam, tanda bahwa perasaannya masih kalut sekarang. Kuroro mencoba mengintip wajah Kurapika dari samping. Agak sulit bagi Kuroro untuk melihat wajah Kurapika dengan hanya memanfaatkan cahaya bulan.

PLAAAK!

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, brengsek?" Tanya Kurapika kepada Kuroro. Kuroro hanya mampu tersenyum senang melihat Kurapika yang ia kenal sudah kembali dari keterpurukannya. Kuroro lalu mengelus-elus wajahnya yang terkena tamparan keras Kurapika.

"Kau apakan wajah tampanku?" Tanya Kuroro dengan nada merajuk bercanda. Ia benar-benar merasa senang sekarang. Kuroro lalu menghentikan kuda yang mereka tunggangi. Kurapika lalu berbalik dan menatap Kuroro sinis.

"Kenapa kita berhenti?" Tanya Kurapika sebal.

Kuroro lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kurapika dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Kurapika sedikit terkejut karena hal tersebut. Ia berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Kuroro namun sulit baginya dengan posisi seperti ini. Kurapika lalu dengan terpaksa menerima perlakuan lembut Kuroro tersebut. Jantung Kurapika berdetak kencang, wajahnya mulai memanas dan memerah.

PLAAK!

Sebuah tamparak keras sekali lagi mendarat ke pipi Kuroro, sesaat setelah ia melepaskan pangutan bibirnya pada bibir Kurapika. Kuroro lalu memegang pipinya itu, namun kali ini tidak berkata apapun. Dia sadar ia pantas menerima tamparan itu.

"Kau harus pulang sekarang," Kata Kuroro sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bertingkah seperti apa sekarang. Ia lalu mengantarkan Kurapika ke istana lalu pergi meninggalkan Kurapika tanpa sepatah katapun.

Kurapika menatap kepergian Kuroro dari jauh. Dengan kasar ia mengahapus bekas ciuman Kuroro tadi. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam istana dengan cepat. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Malam ini benar-benar malam yang mengesalkan bagi Kurapika.

-OoO-

Sang raja duduk dengan tampang masam. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka putrinya akan semarah itu. Bahkan Killuapun tidak berhasil membujuk putrinya untuk kembali. Pikirannya sudah benar-benar kalut sekarang. Ia lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Untung saja pihak keluarga Killua tidak mempersoalkan hal ini.

"Ayah."

Sang raja sontak mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar suara putrinya. Ia memandang Kurapika yang sekarang sedang tersenyum lirih.

"Mendekatlah, Kurapika. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ayah bicarakan."

Kurapika terdiam. Ia lalu mendekatkan dirinya dan duduk di samping ayahnya. Kurapika dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi kecewa ayahnya. Ia lalu menunduk tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada ayahnya.

"Ayah benar-benar minta maaf Kurapika. Tidak sepantasnya ayah menjodohkanmu dengan pria yang tidak kau cintai. Maafkan ayah," Kata raja. Kata-katanya melukiskan rasa menyesalnya yang teramat sangat.

"Tidak apa-apa ayah. Kau melakukannya demi kebaikanku, kalau kau memang ingin menjodohkanku, lakukan saja seperti yang kau ingini."

Raja memandang Kurapika tidak percaya. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Benarkah, Kurapika?" Tanya ayahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sesuai katamu saja, ayah."

Kebahagiaan yang teramat besar memenuhi hati raja. Ia memerintahkan Kurapika untuk segera tidur. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu hari esok di mana ia akan mengadakan pertunangan anaknya. Rasa senang yang tidak terkira itu menggelapkannya. Ia tidak menyadari bagaimana perasaan sang anak sama sekali.

Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ke kamarnya. Tetesan-tetesan air mata mengalir membuat jejak-jejak tipis di pipinya. Ia menghapus air matanya cepat, tak ingin seorangpun tahu bahwa ia sekarang sedang menangis. Hanya satu orang yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, Kuroro.

Kurapika memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Ia tidak menyalakan penerangan sedikitpun dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke atas ranjang. Air matanya masih mengucur. Perasaannya serasa terkoyak-koyak. Tiba-tiba saja lampu menyala. Kurapika terkejut menyadari hal tersebut. Dilihatnya Killua sedang berdiri menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok.

"Kau tenang saja. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan semua ini. Kau benar-benar mencintainya bukan? Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga tidak rela menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai sama sekali," Kata Killua sambil menatap Kurapika lembut.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak dapat mengubah semuanya semudah membalikkan telapak tanganmu."

"Aku bisa. Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku. Kau lihat saja besok," Kata Killua lalu berjalan ke arah Kurapika. Ia lalu duduk di samping Kurapika. "Kau hanya tidak pernah mau menunjukkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Beristirahatlah, kau harus siap-siap besok," Lanjutnya.

Kurapika lalu melihat Killua meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia masih belum dapat mengerti maksud dari Killua. Yang pasti, ia mulai menyadari satu hal. Ia membutuhkan Kuroro di sini. Secara tidak sadar ia terjebak dalam permainan Kuroro. Kurapika telah terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya.

-OoO-

Kuroro meninggalkan Kurapika begitu saja. Ia masih belum tahu harus bertindak seperti apa setelah menciumnya dengan cara seperti tadi. Ia bahkan tidak sadar telah melakukan hal tersebut. Kuroro lalu melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa. Ia sudah sangat kelelahan. Ia benar-benar berharap kalau semua yang terjadi tadi hanyalah mimpi. Ia benar-benar berharap dapat melihat senyum Kurapika lagi, walaupun pada saat itu Kurapika mungkin sudah akan menjadi milik sang pemuda berambut silver itu.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, teman."

Kuroro lalu menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke asal suara. Ia masih mengenal suara itu, suara sang pemuda berambut silver.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?" Tanya Kuroro sinis.

"Kau mencintainya bukan? Kau hanya belum memahami perasaanmu sendiri. Orang gilapun tahu kalau kalian sebenarnya saling mencintai."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan dari tadi? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud pembicaraanmu," Kata Kuroro, namun kali ini ia telah membalikkan badannya dan memandang Killua dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak ingin merebutnya darimu. Jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya, aku sudah terpikat oleh gadis lain. Jadi, sebelum orang tua kami yang memaksa kami untuk bersatu, sebaiknya kau segera merebutnya," Kata Killua lalu membalikkan badannya "Datanglah ke istana besok jam 7 malam, saat acara pertunangan di laksanakan. Rebut kembali gadismu," Kata Killua lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari hadapan Kuroro.

-OoO-

Kurapika duduk termenung di kamarnya. Sebentar lagi ia harus memasuki ruangan untuk mengadakan sebuah acara yang akan sangat menentukan masa depannya. Ia tampil dengan sangat cantik malam ini. Namun sayang, hatinya saat ini sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Kurapika lalu menolehkan pandangannya ketika melihat pintunya terbuka.

"Anda sudah harus memasuki ruang acara sekarang, tuan putri," Kata seorang pelayan kepada Kurapika.

"Aku akan segera ke sana. Terima kasih," Kurapika menghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang acara. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuknya sampai ke ruang acara. Ia memandang ke sekelilingnnya, namun sama seperti kemarin, yang ada hanyalah ayahnya seorang. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati ayahnya sambil tersenyum lirih. Sebelum ia sempat mengutarakan apa-apa kepada ayahnya, keluarga Killua telah memasuki ruangan dengan senyum bahagia mereka. Dari tempatnya, Kurapika dapat melihat Killua tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Sebaiknya, kita mulai saja acara kita ini," Kata raja dengan wajah senang.

Semua yang hadir pada saat itu langsung bertepuk tangan meriah menyaksikan sang putri cantik berambut pirang berjalan menuju ke sebuah panggung kecil di ikuti dengan pemuda berambut silver di belakangnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung saja Killua menarik pelan tangan Kurapika hendak memasangkan cincin ke jari Kurapika.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Mata orang-orang beralih ke pintu masuk, di lihatnya seorang pemuda bertuksedo hitam datang dengan memakai topeng yang berwarna senada. Kurapika menatap pemuda itu dengan heran.

"Danchou?" Kata Kurapika pelan.

Pemuda bertopeng itu langsung saja berjalan mendekat ke arah Kurapika. Tanpa di perintah, Killua menuruni panggung sambil tersenyum puas. Killua menepuk bahu pria bertopeng pelan lalu kembali duduk ke tempat duduknya. Berpasang-pasang mata memandang kejadian itu dengan tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Danchou?" Tanya Kurapika heran.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura bodoh, Kurapika," Kata Pemuda berambut hitam itu seraya membuka topengnya. Mata Kurapika membulat sempurna. Ia tidak menyangka Danchou adalah Kuroro sendiri.

"Menikahlah denganku. Kau, tidak di takdirkan untuk menjadi milik orang lain lagi."

Kuroro lalu menyematkan cincin ke jari manis Kurapika. Suara tepuk tangan kemudian terdengar dengan keras. Kurapika dan Kuroro memandang seisi ruangan itu dengan senyum bahagia.

"Aku mungkin sudah di takdirkan untukmu, Danchou," Kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum jahil seperti biasanya.

"Ya, mungkin sudah takdirku untuk menikahi seorang tomboy sepertimu," Kata Kuroro kepada Kurapika dan hanya di balas dengan tatapan tajam Kurapika.

The End

.

.

.

.

Kay Lusyifniyx: Thanks sdh d review. Hahaha Killuanya sdh muncul, tapi nggak tau debat-debatannya terasa/tdk. *plak*

Natsu Hiru-chan: Iya, ini sdh di update. Thanks reviewnya.


End file.
